Beyond the Horizon
by Imouto to Aniki
Summary: Kirito was thrown into a mysterious world of [Elder Tales]. There he encounters the guild [Log Horizon] and become a temporary member, thinking that he can find a way to return to his beloved. With the help of the skilled guild leader; the Enchanter Shiroe, what stakes will they take in order to find a way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Horizon [A Sword Art Online X Log Horizon CrossOver FanFic]**

_**[SPOILER ALERT!]**_

_**Prologue**_

"Promise me, just one thing. Don't do something dangerous."

The boy, no guy, turned to her and nodded deeply.

The both of them, the chestnut haired girl and the black clad boy continued to talk about things they want and must do in a lighthearted manner.

But somehow, the girl only felt uneasiness despite their intertwined hands.

The boys sensing her uneasiness stopped and look at her, gradually the gap between them lessened into fifteen centimeters.

However, heavy footsteps could be heard from behind them and the girl hastily took a step back.

A jogging man clothed in black casually approached them and with a high pitched voice exclaims "Excuse me," and was asking for directions.

She, intending to answer the previous question raise her left hand when the boy beside her forcefully pulled her by the shoulder, shielding her from the stranger.

"You were following us... weren't you? Who are you?" The black haired boy spoke with a sharp tone.

He was following them? She didn't even notice!

The hazel-eyed girl took one moment again at looking at the suspicious stranger who was a second speechless, but then his shabby demeanor gradually diminished as his eyes narrowed and gleamed in an emotion she didn't understand at first.

"So surprise attacks don't work huh,"

"Just who are you?"

The onyx eyed boy repeated his question only for the man to shrug, shaking his head in an exaggerated manner together with a big sigh.

"Hey, hey, that won't do, did you already forget my face... Oh, over _**[****there]**_ I wore a mask, didn't I? But... I never forget about you for even a single day."

"You..."

The tension in the air quickly builds its way in the atmosphere.

The boy pulled back his right hand as he entered a battle stance.

"-**[****Johnny Black]**!"

With a low growl, the boy's hand shot up only to grab the air over his shoulder, where his beloved sword, _**[****Elucidator]**_, once was.

"Ku... fu... hahahaha! Nope, no sword!"

The man, Johnny Black laughs manically.

"Without the sword... you're merely a weak brat aren't you? Even though the face is the same, it's hard to think you're the same Swordsman-sama who beat me up before so badly."

As he spoke, Johnny Black tilts his head to the left and right.

"It's the same for you... what can you do without your proud poisoned weapons?"

"That's unprofessional, judging an armament by its appearance."

Johnny Black moved his right hand behind his back with a snake-like speed and grasp off something from his shirt.

He produced a water-gun like object, is what the girl thought but she held her breath when she saw the boy in front of her stiffens tersely. Her confusion alleviates into fear once she heard the hoarse voice of her beloved.

"That's... the **[****Death Gun]**...!"

The black haired boy signaled the girl to withdraw hastily. At the same time he pointed the tip of the umbrella in his left hand, which he had been holding till now at the menacing man.

The hazel-eyed girl took several steps back, eyes never leaving the **_[_**_**gun]**_.

In truth, it was a **_[_**_**pressurized syringe]**_, inside of it was a chemical which could stop the heart, _**[**__**Succinylcholine]**_.

"**[****Asuna]**, run away! Call someone for help!"

After a moment of hesitation, the girl named Asuna turn around and started running not until she heard the voice of Johnny Black from behind,

"Oi, **[****The Flash]**! Make sure to let everyone know... that the one who took the **[****Black Swordsman]**'s head is me, Johnny Black!"

But it's too late.

The moment she returns was a sight she dreaded to see.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yep, basically an excerpt from SAO vol. 9, but it's essential to the plot so please bear with me~_

_This is my second xover fic after __**A Certain Invisible Shadow**__ so thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I own neither Sword Art Online nor Log Horizon; they belong to their respective owners. I do not wish for profit from this but I merely wish for sharing my idea._


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Child of Forest

_**Chapter 1: Mysterious Child of the Forest**_

"Hey! Minori, everyone look over here!"

The one who spoke was Tohya, a level 40 _**[Samurai]**_ of the guild _**[Log Horizon]**_. Together with his sister and the other beginners, Isuzu and Rundelhous of their guild, they went to the south forest to _**[grind]**_ in order to level up. In case of emergency, should they contact their seniors, Naotsugu, a level 93 _**[Guardian]**_ or Akatsuki, a level 93 _**[Assassin]**_ who were assigned to overlook their training.

"What did you find Mister Tohya?"

The one who spoke and voiced his curiosity this time is a blond haired boy and a level 40 _**[Sorcerer]**_ Rundelhous Code, often called as Rudy. He was originally a _**[People of the Land]**_. In this mysterious Alternate World, _**[Elder Tales]**_, beings are classified into two groups despite of their race. _**[Adventurers]**_ are classified as the _**[players] **_when it was still a game. They can revive once they died and have far more superior strength than the rest. People of the Land, however, where the weaker from the bunch, save for other exceptions. They were once the ones to be called as _**[NPC]**_s.

Everybody in the guild of Log Horizon are Adventurers save for Rudy.

Rudy was an exception as he was revived by Shiroe, a level 93 _**[Enchanter]**_ and their _**[Guild Leader]**_, as he died three months ago in the chaotic battle in **Choushi**. Now he has the subclass and privileges of being an Adventurer.

"Here, it's a girl, I think she fainted."

Tohya was regarding to an un conscious person he found. Said person has a flowing black hair, a deeper shade than that of Akatsuki's and was wearing peculiar clothes. One could say it was well based of its appearance...

... really black.

"Fainted?"

Minori, the level 40 _**[Shrine Priestess] **_asked in confusion as she walks over towards Tohya, her brother, and the stranger and furrows her delicate brows in a troubled manner.

"She's an Adventurer so... why?"

In Elder Tales, as said earlier, Adventurers have strong bodies so it is only natural that one can even live or stay awake in long period of time. Tiredness and such can only be felt once the grinding against high leveled opponent and at such _**[overworking]**_. But...

... the area where they are seeking to conquer is relatively safe for beginners. Even at level 10-20 and monsters don't really go [aggro] unless challenged upon, so Minori was puzzled by this event.

"Eh, that's a peculiar name."

Isuzu, a level 40 _**[Bard]**_, who was quiet till now, spoke of what she had founds out.

"What is?"

"Her name's Kirito, don't you think it's peculiar?

True enough, stating from the stranger's _**[Status Screen]**_ was that her name is _**[Kirito]**_ and an Adventurer.

_(But what is this unease I'm feeling now? It felt like something is very off about __**[her]**__?)_

Minori thought with contempt.

"For now, why don't we take her to our Guild's building? I'm sure she'll wake up soon, and I think she would want to wake up to a relatively safe place without monsters ne?"

* * *

Shiroe was a man of responsibility.

Everything he does and will do was always planned meticulously that no one could found holes in it. Either it is just too perfect or it is just too hard to comprehend from other's perspective. Such things like this often led into something villainous, that and Henrietta often dubbed him as _**[Pitch Black Kuroe]**_.

But right now that was not his concern.

It is true that the fruits of his hard work are proven, given that the place they were occupying now, _**[Akihabara]**_, had been productive and lively at least, even if the protective barrier is down at the moment and some of _**[The Round Table Council]**_ were off to different missions covering the _**[Yamato Server]**_ or at least their turf. There is no need to panic, for now.

What truly bothered him is the increase of his harrowing work. His _**[Battle of Paper works]**_ was all about concerning the town, concerning their progress; their guild and his research upon finding a way back home. That led to the fact that his habit back _**[there]**_ was clearly showing in this fantastical land, being a _**[hikikomori]**_ that is.

Buried in paper works, Shiroe scratched the back of his head. It's not particularly itchy but he just found himself doing so.

"My lord."

He almost jumps at his seat when he heard that soft, almost quiet voice, but given that he was _**[almost]**_ used to this, he only gives a sigh and stares above.

"What it is, Akatsuki?"

Shiroe voiced his question to the petite young lady hanging upside down in the ceiling of his office, and somehow he can feel a sense of déjàvu every time this happens.

"It seems that Minori's group has encountered a rarity, my lord."

"Eh?"

True to her words, Akatsuki jumps down from her previous spot to the windowsill peering down. Her raven hair billowing in the wind that pass through it and Shiroe was almost sure that he can smell its fragrance.

_(Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!)_

He shakes his head to clear the building migraine. He cannot allow himself from acting like Naotsugu, thank you very much.

Stopping himself from stressing over trivial things, he stood up and follows Akatsuki in the window, also peering down. He can view Minori and her group already heading towards their guild building; however there seems to be a little fuss between them as Shiroe squinted for a clearer view.

"Shiroe-san!"

And as if sensing his discomfort, Minori, the young middle schooler, lifted her eyes towards them and called.

"Minori! What's wrong?"

When training, Shiroe is almost certain that Minori's responsible characteristic wouldn't allow her or her party members to slack, thus he can almost anticipate that they'll always be a little late returning home but that is not the case as of now. If anything, should something happens, either they contact Naotsugu or Akatsuki for assistance. Now is a little different.

When the beginners' party was within the doorstep of their building, Shiroe knows that something was off.

A _**[girl] **_was resting on Rundelhous' back.

Quick on his feet, Shiroe found himself descending the stairs.

_(It couldn't be, another People of the Land casualty?)_

"Is something the matter nya?"

That voice automatically rung in the living area once Shiroe reached the ends of the stairs, Akatsuki hot in his tails. It belongs to their chief, a _**[were cat]**_ and a level 93 _**[swashbuckler]**_ Nyanta.

At the same time, the door bursts open and the young ones hastily entered. Once settled, Rundelhous laid the unconscious individual in the unoccupied couch, face pale.

Shiroe quickly assess the situation at hand. The girl, while fast asleep, seems to have been uninjured, however you can't really tell. Save for her soft breathing, you could easily mistake her being dead or something.

_(Kirito, an adventurer?)_

"Hm, where did you find her nya?"

"At the clearing Chief Nyanta."

Tohya answered dutifully. His creased eyebrows displaying an equal confusion among the other guild members.

"Shiroe-san, have you heard of her?"

At Minori's inquiry, Shiroe couldn't help but be quiet. Even he himself hasn't heard of a player named _**[Kirito] **_yet. It's impossible for her to be a beginner like the younglings since beginners tend to flock themselves together, that or this one is just a dumb **noob**.

Shiroe took one more look at the girl's status screen and widened his eyes in unexpected surprise.

But he was soon broken from his thoughts once he noticed that said 'girl' was showing signs of waking up.

The black of the starless void.

When the stranger opens her eyes that was what greeted Shiroe's guild.

It took a while when she have her bearings collected and she somewhat wear a troubled expression, mirroring that of the group in her front.

"Where..."

And with a hoarse voice, she spoke her mind. Shiroe can't help but feel troubled, unable to find the appropriate words to placate the now awake adventurer.

"Hello Miss Kirito, I am the glorious Adventurer Rundelhous Code, How may I help such a fine young lady?"

Shiroe felt saved by Rundelhous' bold statement together with his royal bow. Everyone else seems to snap out in their stupor and slowly approached the bewildered girl.

"Miss?"

As if beginning more self conscious, Kirito mutters and started to smooth her hair, feeling her body or to say, checking her chest. After all of the fuss, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Anno, you're quite mistaken. Actually... I'm a boy."

Everybody quiets down.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?! YOU'RE A TETRA?!'

"Eh? What about me?"

At everybody's exaggerated exclamation, Naotsugu enters the living room together with a Tetra sitting on his shoulder.

"Oi, Shiroe what's wrong?"

Since arriving late, Naotsugu and Tetra don't have a little bit of an idea on what was happening. Deciding to ignore the dazed figures in their front, they just opted to follow their line of sight.

An equally bewildered black haired girl was sitting on the couch.

"Ooh~ Nee-san, may I ask what is the color of your pant-!"

And Naotsugu's nose was assaulted by Akatsuki's knee.

"My lord, may I knee this pervert, Naotsugu in the face?"

The one who first broke in the uncalled silence, Akatsuki, turned to face Shiroe who sweat dropped at the all-to-familiar scene with Naotsugu's yell of indignity in the background and the newly known _**[male]**_ Kirito shudders at the implied request from the armored man as a certain chill run in his nape.

"So, uhh... you're a male role playing as a girl when Elder Tales was still a game?"

"Elder Tales? Game?"

At Shiroe's lame question, the girl, no boy, furrows his beautifully crafted eyebrows and started muttering to himself.

"Etto... I'm not role playing as a girl. This is a [male] avatar."

Well that was an even shock.

* * *

In The World of Elder Tales, after which _**[The Apocalypse]**_ was brought forth; _**[avatars]**_ can be something related with a player's real self. In other words, a game character reflects the true self of another. So that's why it's a big surprise that Kirito possesses such a game character, apparently a male one at such appearance and not a girl in which they thought of earlier.

"So you were saying I'm in Elder Tales right?" said person asked.

"Yes, right now you're in Akiba."

Shiroe replied. Once they calmed down and settled themselves in the living room, Kirito began asking some questions. Either about the situation itself or the game mechanics, and all were answered by their guild leader.

But the next thing the stranger did was enough for them to be perplexed.

After putting his index and middle finger together with his thumb, Kirito waved his right hand down. Several seconds later, he made a complex expression and tried doing the same in his other hand. Once again, he made a face and wrinkled his brows.

"E-erm, Kirito-san, what are you doing?"

"Eh? This? I'm trying to summon my _**[Main Menu Window]**_. This is a _**[VR]**_ game right?"

"Main menu window?"

Isuzu, the first one to spoke after Shiroe inquired and was given yet another vague answer.

_(Wait, this sounds familiar.)_

Shiroe thought, his face enlightening once realization came upon.

"You mean a **Status Screen**, right?"

"Something like that."

"Etto, just focus on your forehead, you will see it in that method."

Kirito nodded after being notified. Once again, his face held the same expression as of earlier but it was that of pure concentration. After a while, he let out a joyful sigh.

"Ah, here it is!"

As if a child that had gotten his candy, Kirito ecstatically maneuvered his fingers to his, unseen by the Log Horizon members, status window but his grin slowly fade down.

"It looks like a _**[real]**_ LCD screen."

"Well naturally, Elder Tales is a twenty year **MMO**. You know that right?"

At Naotsugu's straight away response, Kirito seems to deflate even further.

"Kirito-dono, you seem troubled, may I ask why?"

Akatsuki, the normally quiet one, spoke in a clear voice, surprising the others. She was currently in the ceiling, hanging upside down shocking Kirito in her front.

"A, ah, no, it's nothing."

Shiroe narrowed his onyx eyes. Judging by the fidgety attitude the young boy was showing as of now, he seems to have been hiding something.

"Who are you really?"

Shiroe knows not to pry, but if this strange person named Kirito turns out to be a spy from Minami, then it is very much welcome to be suspicious.

Kirito kept quiet for a moment, perhaps weighing down the information to tell and whatnot, Shiroe knows because he used to always do that. Finally after a minute of contemplation, Kirito looked at them straight forward and spoke in a determined voice.

"I'm Kirito, a _**[wandering swordsman]**_."

**[End of Chapter 1]**

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

Aaand the chapter 1 is done~ It took me a week doing this and unfortunately I have yet to proof read this crap so etto... _(and I feel that all they did was talk -_-")_ sorry for the inconvenience *bows down*.

I know many of you were bothered as to why I've used GGO!Kirito instead of SAO!Kirito, well, blame my sister for that, she kept pestering me to write a fiction for Kiriko-chan (GGO!Kirito) soo...

And besides its part of the plot _(well, that and both anime launched their season 2 last year, uh-huh yea,)_

For you dear readers, thanks for reading/faveing/following, I appreciated it~

Comments/Suggestions/Grammatical Criticsms are always welcome~


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Swordsman

_**Chapter 2: The Black Swordsman**_

A wooden ceiling.

Kirito had been looking at it in the spot where he woke up ever since the unexpected meeting had been adjourned.

"Where is this, really?"

He muttered and sighed.

Ever since he woke up in this building, all he could do is to search his head for a certain memory that could confirm as to how he had ended up in this world; Elder Tales.

He remembered meeting up wih _**Sinon**_, the ice cold sniper from _**[Gun Gale Online]**_ in _**Agil**_'s, the battle gnome of _**[ALfheim Online]**_, shop, **[Dicey Cafe]** to talk about the new events in GGO. Eventually, _**Asuna**_, the Lightning Flash of the old _**[Sword Art Online]**_, also his girlfriend, had joined them and afterwards bid their own goodbyes.

And on that particular rainy day, he, Kirito, also the Beater of [SAO], had proposed to Asuna about his plan to go and study overseas and requested for her to come along. Asuna had smiled warmly and said...

... and what exactly had happened after that?

He felt like that all of those memories are only blurred images in the surface of the water especially _**[her]**_ tender smile. He frowned and shook his head, shoving away that maddening thought.

Besides, there's a bigger problem as of now.

He was in another world, a none VR environment and apparently all of these events had happened nine years ago.

_**Elder Tales.**_

A 20 year MMORPG that is still on-going and has a wide array of servers across the world. Year 2018 when an unexpected phenomenon had occcured, shaking the fundamentals and players of the said game.

That event was called as _**[The Apocalypse]**_.

Kirito caressed his now long hair and stared at his left hand. It had looked eerily the same from what he had in _**[real life]**_, with those miniscule hairs jutting upwards and that small scar in his middle finger. He remembered getting that from an accident during his childhood. This confirms that this world wasn't a _**[Virtual Reality]**_ because as far as he knew, there's no VR game that can precisely reproduce such detailed designs.

He can't comprehend how he had ended up having an avatar that looks like his GGO character and it didn't help that that appearance should represent his _**[real self]**_, as to how the leader of the guild _**[Log Horizon]**_ had explained to him.

Shiroe-san was the one that explained everything to him and he can't help but felt guilty for not stating the whole truth about himself as he himself wasn't sure but he knew that he wasn't from this timeline.

The particular setting of that phenomenon was from about nine years ago. That time he was still the young lad obeying his Grandfather's every words and unquestioningly reliving kendo, a fact that he didn't even deny and the time before he had immersed himself in the online community.

That may be the reason as to why he hadn't heard of the game Elder Tales.

He came from the year 2026. A yeat in which the _**[FullDive Technology]**_ had put the gaming industry in a breakthrough, and the reason as to why he's reluctant to agree to what Shiroe-san hae explained to him.

Apparently he had to agree to the theory that this world was a completely different dimension and had sucked up 80,000 players across the world due to some third party interference and had somehow tangled him up in a quasi-quantum circuit time travel like what had happened to him during his part time job in Roppongi. At that time, he had met wn unknown avatar named _**[Silver Crow]**_.

He heaved a sigh again and attempted to summon his Main men-, no, Status Screen from his HUD. Then within a second it finally showed up.

A complicated and complex menu greeted his line of sight. If Kirito was no different from a noob, he might be actually confused by the different designs of the different options and branches but since he's not, he was quite confident in navigating it since he had played similar MMOs before and it had actually resembles some of the VR games he had played recently.

Going back to his status screen, near the bottom is the _**[LOG OUT]**_ button flashing on him. He tried to give it a try but as expected he was denied.

"Just like SAO, huh?"

He muttered and looked again. He couldn't help but be curious more so when he noticed something. According to it, he was a level 96 _**[Swashbuckler]**_ with his race being _**[Human]**_.

Wait-

_(Level 96?!)_

"Ehhhh?!"

He couldn't refrain himself from crying out loud.

He had never played _**[Elder Tales]**_ before, but his status said otherwise. What surprised him more was that his skill branches had somehow had all their stats nearly maxed out, especially his _**[Dual Wielding]**_.

_(Dual Wielding?)_

He couldn't help but felt a little dejavu.

He's sure that if it's Asuna, she may have found the right theory explaining this predicament, and a feeling of intense hopelessness struck him.

_(Speaking of Asuna!)_

He fiddled at his _**[Friend List]**_. There, he found the name he thought he'll never see again.

**Asuna.**

Her name was lit up, meaning she's also in this mystical world. Kirito couldn't help but felt the hope, that was once falling down, rise up within him again as he thought his other friends might be there as well, only to deflate even further as the only people listed in his menu was Asuna and a mysterious player ID named _**[Lyceris]**_.

Regardless of that fact, he tried to contact Asuna through _**[telepathy]**_, but he got no response, meaning that he couldn't reach her.

_(Ahh, I wish I have the __**[Friend Locator]**__ options like in __**[Aincrad]**__...)_

Kirito thought with contempt.

And he couldn't help but wonder who this _Lyceris_ person is, because as far as he knew, he got no recollection adding them into his friend list.

He was pulled out of his thoughts once he sensed another presence approaching him.

"Anno, Kirito-san..."

Kirito turned to see the guild leader of the place he was currently residing in, walking towards his spot with a face that can be compared to a mirror of utter seriousness and Kirito could almost see as to what is going to happen.

"Just Kirito is fine, Shiroe-san."

"Uhh, okay."

Shiroe took the spot across Kirito, sitting on the other couch. The atmosphere around them is tense and Kirito was thankful that Shiroe's guild seemed to have their own things, leaving the both of them alone.

"Kirito, can I ask you about something?"

"Err... okay."

Shiroe then fixed his glasses and looked directly at Kirito's eyes.

"You said you were a wandering swordsman, is that really true? Or is that only a reference of who are you role playing? And given that, you, a level 96 swashbuckler, how come you had such level but have poor equipment?"

Kirito fell silent.

He couldn't really answer the older man's barrage of questions as neither he himself had the right answers. He also understood that speaking too much may cause some irrelevance and may affect the current timeline and cause time discrepancy or paradigm or so he thought.

Right now, he must gather more information first, and avoid causing things to go haywire.

Necessarily, he must carefully thread his words and analytically assess his situation.

"That... erm, I don't really know myself." He scratched the back of his head. "The next thing I knew was that I wake up here..."

Shiroe's face remained completely serious.

"You're hiding something."

_(He's sharp!)_

Kirito could feel a cold sweat trickle down his face. He knew that he's at the end of the rope but he just can't tell the truth to the bespectacled man in his front... at least not for now, or at least not while he's uncertain against his own theory that he had an accidental time ship or that he can be sure that Asuna is really safe.

He averted his gaze and suddenly found he floor the most interesting thing in the area, contemplating on how he will divert the topic. Shiroe, on the other hand, kept on waiting for his answer.

Until Kirito break the ice, the two remained like that.

"Go on."

"Oh well, I think I know what use you'll do."

Shiroe said, something akin like a threat hanging onto the tone of his voice, and beckoned a confused Kirito to follow him.

* * *

_Swashbuckler._

A rare type of melee fighter that can dual wield. Agile and fast, they can perform consecutive attacks using both hands as well as within a ranged spin attacks.

Based on physical attack power, they can match an Assassin; who has the strongest physical parameter, through multiple hits.

At such, _**[Precision]**_ is the key of all Swashbucklers, and the best example is Chief Nyanta. Though seeing what in his front made him question his judgment.

After his brief conversation with Kirito, who seemed to be hidijg something important, Shiroe found a way as to how he will gather information and to confirm the younger boy's motive. Clearly, he wasn't from Minami as he was also beffudled at this sudden turn of events. But Shiroe could tell that Kirito knows of something completely valuable.

_(It may be a way of finding a route back home too!)_

Of course that said, Shiroe knew he was just being clingy to that thought and as said, confirming this requires a great deal.

Shiroe had led Kirito to the _**[Southern Forest]**_ where mild level _**[Mandrakes]**_ spawns over. Together with Minori, Tohya, Isuzu, Rundelhous, Akatsuki and Kirito, he organized them to build a party and start _**[farming]**_ so he could observe the monsters' algorithm. But his _**[Guild Members]**_ have known it otherwise. It's only a ploy to observe as to how Kirito would fare with them.

With borrowed items from Akatsuki and Naoutsugu, Kirito agreed to join them, given the minimal to no change at his equipment at all. Shiroe thought it was only modesty to not ruin his members' equipment but seeing Kirito looking serious, he quickly shrugged it away.

Kirito only borrowed two long one handed swords.

Shiroe, being the game veteran knew that Swashbucklers often use daggers per se, the lighter weapons the better. But Kirito chose otherwise and instead picked up Naotsugu's heavy one handed long sword together with Akatsuki's one handed kukhri.

And what's Shiroe was witnessing right now proves that Kirito is quite a fighter.

"Isuzu-san, please launch another _**[buff]**_ within 100 seconds. Rudy-san, maintain long range attacks. Tohya, step back for a moment and I'll heal you. Akatsuki-senpai, Kirito-san, take cover!"

"HAI!"

In the side, Shiroe could see how Minori directed to others and maintain their statuses, a thing he always didz and it impresses him that one such like her is willing to follow his footsteps.

He watched the battle against 10 _**[Wild Mandrakes]**_ and couldn't help but wonder as to how much lenght that younglings can go any further. Shiroe could only hope for the best.

He adjusted his glasses again as he saw he battle of a certain individual.

Kirito fought like a natural fighter. Swinging his swords as if they're weighless and executing consecutive attacks. It felt more than surreal as Shiroe could see how natural for hik to move like that.

_(For him to move like that... Does he experience something like the Apocalypse in the past?!)_

The Apocalypse brought out players across the _**[real world]**_ to this place, Elder Tales and players manifested as _**[Adventurers]**_, beings tht is far more superiour than a regular human. While that being true, players are still players, with little to no expertise in real life combat. Thus only relying on the game's, no, system assists over their body. Example is the announcing the attack, or to say, using the _**[keywords]**_.

But witnessing Kirito fought is enough to confirm something and Shiroe is almost sure that Kirito, that enigmatic swordsman has more than say to this...

_(It's as if he's really into it...)_

True, Shiroe had witnessed this kind of fighting style among the guilds he had acquainted with. D.D.D, Black Sword Knights, West Wind Brigade and Silver Swords, all of them had tremendous fighting power and the stranger had proven to be among their battle prowess.

_(Just who is this Kirito really?)_

* * *

"Aa-chan?"

A light blue haired elf girl turned to see a raven haired woman. She had been staring at the sky while walking. They are heading to the East and all she could do for now was to join this peculiar party led by the woman in her front.

"What it is, Kanami-san?"

The woman, Kanami-san smiled warmly and answers her with vigor.

"Oh, it's nothing~"

"Hey, don't bother her with your half assed answer, Kanami! Answer her properly!" Reprimanded by a man in a one piece green suit who was apparently approaching them.

"Mou! You're no fun Froggy-nardo!"

"It's **LEONARDO**, dumbass!"

Bemusement filled the elf girl as she witnessed the exchange of the two of her fellow companions. Their other party members were a little far away from them but she's certain that the _three_ was also enjoying themselves by watching them.

"Whatever~ I just wanna let Aa-chan knew that there's nothing to worry about Kiri-kun in the East Kura-kun had said so. Nee~ nee~" Kanami said with an exuberant energy that the girl couldn't help but smile gratefully.

"Hai!" she answered.

* * *

After another swing of _**[Linear]**_ in his right hand sword, Kirito had dealt the finishing attack to the last of the mandrakes. Apparently the _**[spawning]**_ rate in this area is pretty slow with monsters eventually popping eventually after 10 minutes of time. Thirty minutes had already passed since Shiroe had invited Kirito here, and at that time span, their party consisting of the beginners' group and a veteran Akatsuki together with Kirito had successfully warded off the aggro.

With Minori's directive, Kirito couldn't feel anything but amazement. Her leadership level is almost if not stronger than Asuna's, save for the fact that she lacked such aggressiveness, but still has her own efficientness.

"W-wow,"

"Isn't she? Shiroe-nii had taught her!" Tohya, their tank admitted proudly and Kirito gaped. That girl learned from the guild leader himself? Just how formidable this guild really is?!

"Anyway, you've got some nice moves there, Kirito-nii!" Tohya slapped him in the back and gave him a thumbs up, in which he responded with a small smile.

"Tohya! Kirito-san! Over here!" Minori waved at them and the both of them moved closer to the flock, Shiroe on the middle.

"Everyone, good work for today. That's all than let's head back." He directed them and with a knowing gaze towards Kirito, led them through the path.

This might be the chance, Kirito thought. What ever Shiroe had planned he knew that it had already fulfilled its purpose as Kirito could see. The chance of returning home was to be in this guild... the guild _**[Log Horizon]**_ can be his only way as he could feel it.

"Anno..." Kirito called to them and everyone halted their footsteps to turn to his direction.

Kirito had never been in a guild. While it was true that he had joined the _**[Knights of the Blood Oath]**_ before in SAO, he knew that he wasn't truly a member by heart. He was only forced and what makes for now is that he felt he had the same goal as the group in his front. So without turning back he decided.

"Please let me join you! **Let me join Log Horizon!**"

He said with pure conviction.

Everyone looked at each other and turned to their leader. Shiroe has an unreadable expression in his face and Kirito almost want to fidget under his calculating gaze.

Until Shiroe gave a sigh.

"I don't know what's on your mind but if that's what you wish and what everyone want to." He then looked at his members. All of them have a positive expression and Shiroe smiled at him.

"Well then, welcome to Log Horizon, Kirito."

"Wow! Kirito-nii, you're our comrade now!"

"Welcome, Kirito-san!"

"Let's work hard together nee!"

"If you want my advices just don't worry and let this amazing Rundelhous Code know."

"Let's do our best, Kouhai."

Tohya, Minori, Isuzu, Rundelhous/ Rudy, and Akatsuki gave him their regards and Kirito couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone, thank you." He bowed gratefully.

"Shiroe-san!"

The one who called their leader wasn't in their group. It's a girl with long black tresses and has elfin ears. She approached Shiroe and panted.

"Maryelle-san had told me to get you."

"Eh? Mary-nee did?"

Kirito tuned out their conversation as he transfixed his gaze at the girl.

_(It couldn't be..!)_

"**...Yui?!**"

**[End of Chapter 2]**

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

**Yukisu:** Domo~ Yukisu desu and from now on I'll use his segment in my notes nee~

**Lizbeth:** Yea, yea, and why am I here ahain?

**Yukisu:** Ehh? I didn't tell you? Okay then, starting for now, you'll be my commentator Liz-chin~

**Lizbeth:** Hah?

**Yukisu:** *Ignores Liz* As what I did in my other xover fic **[A Certain Invisible Shadow]**. I'll do his to clarify the readers in any question they throw at me, gets?

**Lizbeth:** Souka... *thinks* Then get started! *bumps Yukisu in the head*

**Yukisu:** Owww~ *instantly recovers* Okay, to start off, I would like to thank: Scarred Seeker-san, Coronadomontes-san, genious7-san, Draco-san, reanseih-san, Dragonspirit996-san, Guest-san and AoiKishi-san for the last chapter's reviews as well as the other readers, favers and followers out there~

Don't worry, I'll try to type _(not write because I'm using a netbook)_ and update soon too~

**Lizbeth:** What's with this script? * reads parchment* Please leave a review?


End file.
